Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are interfaces that allow for a user to interact with electronic devices, such as computer systems, tablets and smart phones. GUIs typically allow for the user interaction by means of graphical icons and visual indicators displayed on a screen, and an input device for interacting with the graphical icons and/or visual indicators. GUI design an important discipline for optimizing the user experience when interacting with a GUI. Some elements of a GUI may be designed to provide feedback to a user through direct messaging. For example, in response to an invalid user input, a GUI not accept the user input and may display a message to the user explaining why the input was invalid. While such feedback mechanisms may be effective in communicating pertinent information to a user, GUI designers are always looking for more effective means of providing explicit or implicit feedback to users for providing simple and clear GUIs.